Escuela de fenómenos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Solamente deseas que el día de tu graduación llegue. Que el día en que puedas despedirte de esa escuela llena de suizos con armas, italianos llorones, húngaras con sartenes y chinos y polacos afeminados llegue y puedas ser libre al fin. Aunque debes aceptarlo, tú tampoco eres la persona "normal" de la que mentalmente presumes ser.


Contenido: Shonen-ai, un fanfic random, intento de humor, shonen-ai, intento de identificación con el lector, AU. Escrito en segunda persona.

Pareja: Mención de Spamano, Gerita y Usuk.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ahora mismo estoy sufriendo por trabajos escolares, pero cuando llega la inspiración debo escribir antes de que las historias mueran solas en mi seca mente xD. Hola lectores! Es la primera vez que escribo en esta modalidad así que espero que les agrade y disfruten este pequeño one-shot.

Lovino: Si no estás escribiendo cosas dramáticas estás escribiendo tus fumadeses random. NNi siquiera el bastardo de Antonio está tan dañado como tú

Hikari: Lovi, a veces tus palabras de amor duelen TwT. Pues bien, dejar de hacer spam en la introducción y vayamos al caso, hetalia no es mío y Himaruya Hidekaz aun tiene los derechos de esta, asi que este fic solamente es para entretener y ocio.

Lovino: Notas aclaratorias al final del fanfic.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Inhalas. Exhalas. Inhalas. Exhalas. En verdad crees que aquellos ejercicios respiratorios lograrán mantener la calma en tu cuerpo, pero al parecer la misión se ve fallida cuando oyes un balazo más cerca de ti. Aun no puedes creer el cruel destino que te llego hace unos meses atrás.

Hetalia Gakuen era la escuela que no tenía la protección de dios ni de ninguna deidad posible, de hecho también al parecer estaba olvidada de la secretaria de educación que debía regular su comportamiento, es la única razón coherente que se te puede ocurrir al ver todo el caos que se llevaba dentro de tu salón de clases.

La escuela era la peor de la ciudad y justamente tú estás en el salón más problemático, ruidoso y caótico de toda la escuela. Suspiras una vez mas mientras ves como tu profesor, el señor Turner, se esconde temblando debajo de su escritorio, a punto de sufrir una de sus recurrentes crisis, pobre hombre, pero logras entenderlo.

Cuando desvías tu mirada a uno de los rincones del salón de clases puedes ver claramente como aquel chico francés, sin ningún descaro comienza un tipo de orgia, como si se tratase una película barata pornográfica. Lo que es más perturbador de todo esto es que ya te acostumbraste a este tipo de escenas, por lo que solo miras a otro lado con aburrimiento.

Un poco más lejos están aquel chico inglés y el estadounidense, algo sobre una pelea estúpida de superhéroes, mientras que el primero dice que son estúpidos, el segundo debate con argumentos fundamentados en su colección de Marvel. Suspiras una vez más cuando de pronto te pareció ver a campanita (si, esa hadita que aparece en la película de Peter pan) cerca del inglés, pero cuando miras de cerca crees que solo fue tu imaginación, una loca visión debido al estrés que te nace al estar entre tanto fenómeno

Otro sonido de bala te saca de tus pensamientos, aquel chico suizo tiene un arma de fuego (¿cómo es que logra entrar con ese rifle a la escuela?) y no duda en disparar cuando alguien se atreve a acercársele a él o a su hermana.

Esta vez su blanco fue el chico albino que entre risas esquivó la bala. Un pequeño pollito está en su hombro y parece un simple muñequito. Una vez que se calla por el chiste que nadie comprendió se le acerca al austriaco, quien finge estar lejos de la realidad mientras ve unas partituras y toca con sus dedos su pupitre como si en verdad se tratase de un piano. Lo envidias, ya quisieras tú poder escapar de esa forma

Una chica húngara parece más molesta por esto que el mismo austriaco y ataca con su sartén al albino, quien se sigue riendo como un idiota. Poco te importa ya que desvías una vez más tu mirada al oír como un chino (aun te sorprende que en verdad sea hombre) está ofreciendo bocadillos provenientes de su país natal. Quisieras probarlos pero realmente no quieres involucrarte con aquellos que parecen ignorar tu existencia en el salón, es más cómodo de este modo.

El chino le ofrece unos cuantos a un polaco del asiento lateral. Bueno en realidad es posible aceptar que el chino es hombre cuando se pone a lado del polaco, el chico (si, chico) tenía unos pantalones súper ajustados a sus caderas, una playera rosada y parecía ignorar su entorno mientras se limaba las uñas.

Hubieras seguido pensando en el error de la anatomía humana al ver su delgada cintura cuando un ladrido de un cachorro te sacó del pensamiento. Con la mirada rápidamente lo encontraste y viste como corría hacia su dueño, el chico finlandés que parecía ser buena persona, lo único que te detenía a hablarle era la persona que siempre le acompañaba. Aquel sueco con cara de terrorista que parecía querer romperte todos los huesos apenas te le acercaras al más bajito.

Aquel sueco provocaba miedo, pero el miedo de verdad es el que experimentabas al ver al ruso alto de final de la fila. No era su mirada la que provocaba eso, su estatura intimidante y su ingenua sonrisa, junto con aquella aura que salía detrás de él era lo que te impedía acercártele a menos de dos metros de diámetro.

Chocaste una mirada con el susodicho ruso, por lo que regresaste la mirada al frente intentando ignorarlo. Querías escapar de la realidad como aquel austriaco, o al menos intentar dormirte sobre tu pupitre como el griego que se sentaba frente a ti y estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cómo es que lograba dormirse tan profundamente con aquella ola de ruidos?

-Veee!- Oíste que alguien gritó. Y ya conocías perfectamente aquel gritito de niña que a veces se escuchaba cuando aquel caos comenzaba. Una silla salió volando de algún lugar destrozándose en la pared, y muy cerca del hecho estaba el chico italiano menor, aquel que era el mas llorón y miedoso de toda la escuela. Temblaba y corría mientras blandía una bandera blanca, buscando y gritando el nombre de su amigo.

Maldices el día en que tu fiebre te impidió llenar bien el examen de colocación y en consecuencia te mandaron al peor colegio. Inhalar. Exhalar. Inhalar. Exhalar. No importa cuántas veces lo intentarás, aquel estrés, enojo e ira no se iban. Pero tenias que contenerte, sino de otro modo te verías involucrada y pronto terminarías como uno más de los fenómenos que ahí estaban.

Con todas tus fuerzas imaginas tu graduación, aquel glorioso día en que podrías despedirte de aquel zoológico que ni siquiera podría compararse con un jardín de niños con problemas psicológicos, esto llegaba aun mas lejos de eso.

-¡SILENCIO!- la voz de la coherencia se hacía presente. El alemán rubio, amigo del italiano, por fin lograba callar a todos que detenían sus actos de estupidez, sexuales e intentos de asesinatos para solamente verlo. Después de un discurso acerca del por qué se encontraban en una institución educativa, todos se sentaron en su lugar, para intentar comportarse como personas decentes. Finalmente el profesor Turner salió debajo de su escondite mientras se ponía su inhalador e intentaba tranquilizarse, la esperanza de vida del pobre hombre disminuía cada vez que tenía que impartir clase a aquella bola de bestias sin cerebro.

Unas horas después te sientas sola en el pasto para disfrutar de tu almuerzo. En realidad no eres tan normal como presumes ser. Traes un manga Boy's Love saliendo de tu mochila y unos pequeños botones yaoi decorándola. No tienes muchos amigos, en realidad con la única que llegas a entablar una conversación es con la húngara del sartén (Elizabetha se llamaba, ¿no?) pero realmente ha sido poco ya que poco después tiene que irse a golpear a cierto alemán albino.

También podrías intentar hacerte amiga del chico japonés del rincón, pero crees que al dirigirle la palabra te convertirás también en un fenómeno, ya que el chico es un otaku hecho y derecho, ni siquiera sabes si esta consiente en que su vida no es un anime.

Tu vida parecer estar lleno de suspiros ya que no puedes evitar dar otro. Te gusta el tiempo en que puedes estar fuera de aquel reclusorio de tu salón y apartarte en el lugar menos conocido de toda la escuela. O al menos eso creías.

No llevas ni siquiera dos bocados de tu almuerzo cuando te pareció ver un divertido rulo cruzar tu mirada. Cuando enfocas mejor la vista ves a lo lejos al mayor de los italianos. Aquel que te ha hecho sacar las pocas sonrisas que puedas llegar a tener dentro de esa escuela, no es porque te gustase románticamente, el chico era todo un tsundere y tú, como la chica "normal" que presumes ser, lo amas incondicionalmente por aquel aspecto suyo.

Perdida entre la curiosidad de "tu tsundere" (como lo llamas mentalmente, ya que no recuerdas su nombre) decides seguirlo sigilosamente. Guardas tu almuerzo y no lo pierdes de vista. En un momento crucial el volteó hacia atrás, pero lograste ocultarte detrás de un árbol sin que se percatara de tu presencia.

Unos metros más y ambos están detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, otro lugar donde al parecer mucha gente no va en la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegas al parecer tu tsundere se encuentra con alguien, cuando te acercas un poco mas reconoces al otro chico.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo es de los más populares de la escuela, ¿cómo es que un sexy español jodidamente bien formado esta en esa porquería de escuela? No puedes comenzar a formular teorías ya que enfrente de ti ambos se besan.

No es cualquier beso, es uno intenso donde se ve claramente que las lenguas se rozan y cada vez intentan profundizarlo más.

Tu nariz quiere comenzar a sangrar, pero lo último que necesitas es dejar evidencia de tu presencia ahí. Un giro rápido hacia otro árbol te acerca más a ellos. Un beso aun más profundo del anterior mientras que las manos de Antonio se resbalan juguetonamente debajo de la camisa del tsundere.

Sabes que quieres dejar sangrar tu nariz y no solo eso, ¡también hasta podrías mojar tus bragas con otros fluidos! Pero te mantienes recta. Una fujoshi experimentada como tú no puede caer ante un simple beso a todo color y unos cuantos toqueteos inocentes. Inserta gritos internos para ti sola dentro de tu mente e intenta alejarte, sabes muy bien que tu imaginación creara el resto.

-Bastardo…Ti amo- Alcanzas a oír un murmuro del italiano tsundere, una frase tan tsundere que sientes tu corazón flechado, ¡hora de huir! Si sabes lo que es mejor necesitas salir de ahí antes de que noten tu presencia. Con el mismo sigilo que el de un gato te retiras del lugar mientras sientes tu corazón latir como si hubiese sido a ti a quien besaran.

Caminaste sin rumbo pensando en ambos. "Lovino". Habías logrado recordar el nombre del tsundere. Sin estar consciente de ello llegas al otro extremo de la escuela, en donde ves al alemán cuadrado y rubio de tu salón besando a una pobre criatura italiana contra el muro…no, espera… ¿¡Qué?! ¡Regresa un poco para lograr mantener mejor esa imagen en tu mente!

Retrocedes unos pasos y vez al fortachón besando el cuello de su víctima, quien suelta jadeos y risitas mientras lo abraza. Quieres gritar nuevamente, pero de alguna manera no logra excitarte tanto como la pareja anterior.

Das la vuelta y quieres seguir imaginando, todo tipo de situaciones en que podrías poner a esos cuatro personajes, como si tu imaginación fuera toda una editorial y sólo necesitaras de tu laptop para escribir alguna fantasía y luego subirla a algún sitio de internet

Estas perdida en lo que planeas hacer hoy en la tarde, pero un segundo tsundere se atraviesa a unos metros de tu mirar. Cuando lo ves llegar con el americano con el que estaba discutiendo durante la clase piensas que tu tarde no puede ser mejor. Con cierta agresividad lo besa y ambos empiezan a levantarse levemente la camisa escolar.

¿Hace calor aquí o solo eres tú con tus imaginaciones pervertidas? Obviamente el inglés es el uke, pero aun así parece ser el que lleva el dominio de la relación. Ellos eran tan diferentes cuando peleaban en tu salón de clases a como los estás viendo justo ahora, probablemente sea una de las mejores parejas que has visto el día de hoy.

Ellos pronto dejan de besarse y se van caminando hablando de algo que tú no logras escuchar, aunque basándonos en sus acciones solo parecer querer buscar un lugar solitario donde puedan tener sexo a gusto. No puedes creer que aun debas tener unas clases más para regresar a casa para escribir algo. De las tres parejas vistas ya has clasificado en ukes, semes y tu pareja OTP obviamente es la primera.

Acéptalo, también eres una amante de las historias dramáticas, de repente quieres ponerlos en unas situaciones rompe corazones y lo mas desgarradoras posibles. ¿Qué te parece una en donde el tsundere se suicida en un puente y el español muera arrollado por un automóvil? (1) ¿O será mejor una en donde el español muera debido a un accidente mientras el tsundere llora desconsoladamente sobre una cama de hospital? (2) ¡No! ¡Una mejor idea atraviesa tu mente! ¿Qué te parece hacer una historia de amor platónico en donde al final ambos mueran debido a un accidente de tren? (3)

Una, dos,… ¡más de tres ideas quieres escribir, una detrás de otra, no puedes detenerte! Sabes bien que hay otras dos parejas tal vez desvistiéndose y teniendo sexo en alguna parte de la escuela, pero una fuerza sobrehumana te empuja a regresar detrás del gimnasio para reencontrar a los dos tortolitos, quienes probablemente estén en algún acto sexual de lo más erótico y romántico. Detén tu baba y sangre. Preparados, listos, ¡Corre! ¡Yaoi gratis!

Puede que esta escuela llena de lunáticos y fenómenos no sea un lugar tan malo después de todo, o al menos ahora tienes una idea muy diferente a la que pensabas durante la clase. Al final, la escuela llena de fenómenos parece ser el lugar más adecuado para ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hikari: Uff! Esta vez si que escribí algo verdaderamente extraño. Casi no tiene yaoi, de hecho podría jurar que soy yo en esta última parte(?) jajajaja

Lovi: Para los que se preguntan, las ideas que se mencionaron en el fanfic ya son historias dramáticas publicadas por esta loca, así que si creen soportar más de los escritos de ella pueden ir a su perfil a checarlos. Aunque siendo de ella no esperen demasiado…

Hikari: Lovi! TwT bueno ya que siempre me insultas lee la tarjeta por favor *le entrega una tarjeta*

Lovi: *Empieza a leer* "Gracias por leer todo este one-shot. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas por fanfiction, amor-yaoi o por facebook, aunque ahí siempre termina perdiéndolos hikari. Sin más que decir nos despedimos." Qué asco de tarjeta

Hikari: Espero sobrevivir al semestre y leerlos en alguna otra ocasión. Bye bye-perowna!

_Los títulos de los fanfic de respectivas tramas por si quieren leerlos en mi perfil._

_(1) Porque yo estaré ahí._

_(2) Confusión_

_(3) El último soplo de mi corazón_


End file.
